Day and Night Delemas
by Singing Dragon
Summary: The world is being taken over by Anthea, Goddess of Day. Only Daphne, a child is brave enough to tell the headstrong Goddess that she's killing the earth. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Anthea

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Calandra, Goddess of Night, and Anthea, Goddess of Day, are flying around the world at opposite ends to bring night and day to the world, as they have since the beginning of time. Zeus, King of all Gods and Goddesses gave them this task, because mortals cannot survive in complete darkness, nor in complete light. But, since this happened at the beginning of time, no one remembers why Zeus handed this task to Calandra and Anthea.  
  
Anthea, flying over China:  
  
"I get so lonely, after all these centuries, flying around and around, with only the occasional God or Goddess coming to say Hi! or tell me what's going on at Olympus. Wouldn't it be nice, if I could just stay in one place, and the whole world is sunny and bright? I wonder how if that could happen. If anything, I'd have to get rid of Calandra first, the night lover. What does she see in darkness anyway? It's so gloomy!"  
  
And then it struck her.  
  
"Why don't I REALLY get rid of Calandra? Then my wish would come true! That's what I'll do. She won't be expecting me." And with that, she turned around with the evilest grin on her face.  
  
Calandra, flying over America:  
  
"I'm bored. I wish I could be like the other Gods And Goddesses, and live on Mount Olympus. Then there'd be something to do, other than fly around in circles forever. Why is it all of a sudden getting brighter? This has never happened before!"  
  
"Because the last time saw me, you still a little girl!" answered Anthea as she came into Calandra's field of vision. Then she started trowing balls of sunlight at Calandra, blinding her.  
  
"That was all to easy. And practical too." she looked over at Calandra, who was moaning in pain. "Oh, stop moaning! I hate that!"  
  
Then Calandra took off, into the deeps of space. 


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing the Goddesses

Chapter 2: Convincing the Goddesses  
  
Athens, City square:  
  
Daphne was tired. She hadn't slept in ages. But it wasn't her fault. Then sun just hadn't gone down, and have you ever tired sleeping in the middle of the day? All around her, farmers were saying, "My crops are burning! How is my family going to live through the winter?" Fishermen were complaining that the water levels were getting lower and it was dangerous to take their boats out. Everywhere, people were complaining about the heat.  
  
"Somebody's got to stop this!" said Daphne, "I'm going to Anthea's temple to sort this out!"  
  
So Daphne walked the two miles uphill to Anthea's temple.  
  
"Anthea, Goddess of Day! I have come to speak on behalf of the mortals!" Suddenly her marble statue came to life.  
  
"Well? What is it? I can't stay here all day!"  
  
"The earth is dying! We need Caladra back! We need night back!"  
  
"Why do you need night little girl? All you do then is sleep! Why sleep when you could be working?"  
  
"That's just it! If there's no night, the crops can't cool down, the water won't stop evaporating, and the animals and us won't stop being cooked! Your going to kill us, all of us, and you won't have an earth to bring daylight to soon!"  
  
"Go away little girl! What could a child know of these matters! I have been around since the beginning of time! To me, you seem to have been born a second ago! Be gone!" And with that, she left the temple in a big thunderclap that made Daphnes' bones rattle.  
  
"Alright then. Our only hope is Calandra. How did Anthea ever become a Goddess? She is so cruel!"  
  
So Daphne climbed the two miles down the hill, and then the two miles up the next to Calandra, the Goddess of night's temple.  
  
"Calandra, Goddess of night, I have come to speak to you on behalf of the mortals!" And again, suddenly the marble statue of Calandra came to life, only, she looked a lot more tired.  
  
"What would you like, uh…"  
  
"Daphne."  
  
"What would you like Daphne?"  
  
"I would like you to come back and give us night. The world is dying because it cannot rest. The crops are burning, the oceans are drying, and we are being cooked alive. Please, help us!"  
  
"I can't do anything. Anthea is too strong for me. She is much older, and I haven't used my powers since Hades rebelled. I'm sorry, there's just nothing I can do."  
  
Looking down into Daphne's sad face, she suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this before! We could ask the council to do something about this!"  
  
"What council?" asked Daphne.  
  
"The council of Gods! And if she won't reason, then Zeus could appoint a new God of day!"  
  
"I think that could work! Do you think I could come to?" asked Daphne.  
  
"Why of course! You're the one who brought this up, and the mortals would need a say in this, even if you are a child." Said Calandra. 


End file.
